


My Kind of Party

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles gets a call from Derek telling him to come to his house for a sex party, Stiles enthusiastically agrees. Turns out that hand't been what Derek said. It all works out, with an added push from a matchmaking Theo and Liam.





	My Kind of Party

**Author's Note:**

> For [hopira](http://hopira.tumblr.com/) who sent the prompt: “I didn’t say “sex party” as in orgy. I said “hex party” as in witches.”  
> Short and sweet but super fun to write. This has not been beta read so if you see any mistakes please point them out and I'll get them fixed (:

Stiles is confused when he gets a phone call from Derek, telling him to get to his place ASAP for a sex party. He’s also intrigued, thinking this might finally be the chance he’s been looking for to get with Derek. He drives to the nearest pharmacy to pick up some things before driving over to Derek’s. When he shows up and sees Theo’s truck parked outside the house he becomes even more curious.

Stiles throws the door open with a grin, his arms thrown wide, “I’m here so let’s get this party started.”

Derek, Theo, and Liam all turn to stare at him. Derek frowns, “I don’t see why you’re so excited.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles asks, “Well I mean, apart from the fact that I didn’t expect for this to be an orgy.”

Theo, unfortunately, had been taking a drink of his soda when Stiles spoke and spits the contents everywhere in his surprise. Liam’s brows furrow as he pats Theo’s back, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The sex party!”

Derek groans, putting his head in his hands, “I didn’t say “sex party” as in orgy.  I said “hex party” as in witches.”

Stiles feels himself blush, “Oh. Well that… only makes a little more sense.”

“Wait…” Theo says, looking over at Stiles with a smirk, “if you thought he said sex party why were you so excited to get over here?”

“I was just curious! It’s not every day someone invites you to a sex party!”

“You thought the four of us would have an orgy?” Theo asks, looking as if he’s enjoying this far too much, grin growing as he takes in the bag in Stiles’ hands, “You even came prepared!”

“I didn’t know you would be here!” Stiles says, eyes widening when he realizes what he implied. “Yeah you know what? I’m just gonna… go. If you need help with the witches ask Lydia.”

Stiles turns and is about to flee the house, maybe the state, hell the _country_ at this point just to escape his mortification, when he feels a hand on his arm. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s Derek, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. If we could just forget this whole thing....”

“No,” Derek says, looking at Stiles intently.

“No?”

“No.”

Stiles glares, pulling his arm out of Derek’s grip, “Seriously? What? You’re just going to hold it over my head? Maybe laugh about it with the rest of the pack? ‘Stiles is so funny. He thought he’d actually have a chance with me. Can you believe that?’ Real nice, Derek.”

Derek stares at him, frown deepening, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant… I don’t want to forget what you said. Not because I want to make fun of you but because I don’t mind it.”

“You don’t mind it?” Stiles asks, “What does that mean?”

“It means he wants to bone you,” Theo says, walking up to the pair with Liam following after him, “Which please do. Put us all out of our misery. The tension between you two is ridiculous.”

“As if it wasn’t just as bad between you and Liam before you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses.”

“Yeah but we’d only been into each other maybe a year, you two have been pining after each other for twice that long, maybe three times.”

“How do you know?” Stiles asks, “You haven’t even been here that long!”

“I told him,” Liam says, “And Scott and Lydia did too. Hell even your Dad talks about it. So please, just do something. You two know you want each other. Stop being idiots and screw each other’s brains out so we can have some peace.”

“Oh you think there would be peace?” Stiles asks, smirking, “If you think we’re bad now you just _wait_.”

“I think you should go now,” Derek says, ushering the two towards the door. Liam gives Stiles a thumbs up before the door shuts in his face.

Now that they’re alone Stiles isn’t sure what to do, “Is that… was Theo right? About what you want?”

Derek walks over to Stiles, putting his hands on his hips, “He was. But it’s not just that. Do I want to have sex with you? Yes. But it’s so much more than that.”

Stiles smiles, moving his hands to hook around Derek’s neck, “Me too. I want it all with you Derek Hale. Now come here and kiss me.”

“Bossy,” Derek says, but he’s smiling.

Their lips meet in a slow, gentle glide. The two of them getting used to the feeling, neither one in any hurry.

“Would it be weird of me to say I wanted to take things slow?” Stiles asks, “You know, considering I showed up here with a bag full of condoms and lube.”

“We can go as slow or as fast as you want,” Derek tells him, brushing their cheeks together.

Stiles smiles, loving the way Derek’s stubble feels against his skin. He cards a hand through Derek’s hair, “I just don’t want it to be tonight. You deserve to know that someone wants to be with you for more than your body.”

Derek looks at him, face serious, “I know that’s not what this is Stiles. This has been a long time coming. So whenever you’re ready, so am I.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Stiles says, “together.”

“Together,” Derek says, smiling as he takes Stiles’ hand.

It’s an hour later when they’re curled up on the couch, eating pizza and watching Netflix that a thought occurs to Stiles, “Wait… what the hell is a hex party?”

Derek just laughs, “You know, I have no idea. I never had a chance to ask.”

 

Across town Theo and Liam are curled up in their bed, Theo’s head resting on Liam’s chest as the beta plays with his hair.

“Do you think they’re together now?” Liam asks.

Theo sighs, “I hope so. Otherwise this whole thing would have been pointless.”

“I can’t believe they fell for the hex party thing,” Liam grins, “it turned out better than expected.”

“I know. I thought we’d have to lock them in a closet but Stiles misunderstanding was the perfect setup.”

Theo groans when his phone goes off, making grabby hands until Liam rolls his eyes and hands it over. He unlocks it to find a text from Derek, “ _What the hell Theo? Hex parties aren’t real.”_

Theo laughs, feeling Liam’s chest shake underneath him showing that Liam read the text as well. He types out a quick message, “ _You’re welcome.”_

Derek doesn’t respond but a few minutes later he gets a text from Stiles, “ _You little shit,”_ shortly followed by another text, “ _thank you_.”

“I guess that answers your question about whether they’re together,” Theo says.

Liam nods, looking pretty proud of himself, “I think we make pretty good matchmakers,”

Theo can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Sterek and/or Thiam from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
